


Big Book of Haikyuu Love

by nekocupid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocupid/pseuds/nekocupid
Summary: My first Haikyuu x Reader oneshot book! Some might be turned into their own book. Gendered terms will be avoided but if it's a smut page then the reader will be written as AFAB!Requests are currently OPEN!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Big Book of Haikyuu Love

**Author's Note:**

> Request page! Read the rules, choose your type and paste the form into the comment section! Please be patient with me <3

Hello! Thank you for checking out my book! I'm currently in the hospital and I use fics to cope so I thought it would be fun to write some for other people! As it says in my bio, this fanfic will be POC safe! Descriptions of hair texture or skin tone will be avoided unless specified otherwise. Here are the rules and request forms for each type! If you have any questions then feel free to drop them in the comments.  
\---  
**RULES**  
1\. This is not necessarily a first come first server situation. I'll start working on your request ASAP but if there's a simple headcanons request or one that I just think will take less time then that'll probably be finished and posted before yours.

2\. If you request added art then I'll be the one drawing it! This will take me a while. Please do not share or repost it in any way. If I see that someone has done this I'll stop taking requests.

3\. Check your messages/comments! I may ask about certain things related to the fic.

4\. Please be patient! I'll work hard on these so they will take me some time. (Probably less than a week though)  
\--  
**FLUFF**  
☆Headcanons or Solid fic:  
☆Character(s):

(OPTIONAL SECTION)  
☆Prompts:  
☆Reader personality traits:  
☆Reader type (i.e. chubby, asian, tall):  
☆Do you want a drawing to go along with your fic?  
-  
**SMUT**  
☆Headcanons or Solid fic:  
☆Character(s):

(OPTIONAL SECTION)  
☆Kinks:  
☆Reader role:  
☆Reader type (i.e. chubby, asian, tall):  
☆Would you like some fluff or angst in it?  
-  
**ANGST**  
☆ Toxic headcanons or Solid fic:  
☆Character(s):

(OPTIONAL SECTION)  
☆Scenario:  
☆Reader type (i.e. chubby, asian, tall):  
\--  
That's all! Thank you in advance ~☆!


End file.
